official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Saline, Texas
Grand Saline is a city in Van Zandt County, Texas. The population of the city is 3,136. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 71.14% White (2,231) 25.86% Hispanic or Latino (811) 1.95% Other (61) 1.05% Black or African American (33) 25.0% (784) of Grand Saline residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Grand Saline has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 4 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.98 murders a year. Pokemon See the Van Zandt County page for more info. Fun facts * The town derives its name from the large salt deposits located southeast of the city, the majority of which are owned by Morton Salt. The salt produced here was used in the process of tanning leather and purifying and preserving food stuffs. Following the American Civil War the Texas and Pacific Railroad was extended from Marshall to Dallas. A parcel of land was donated to the railroad and a depot was built and the stop was named Grand Saline. The City of Grand Saline was officially incorporated in 1895 and the community of Jordan’s Saline faded into history as its residents moved north to the now bustling new city. * At one time there were numerous salt companies in Grand Saline, including the Richardson Salt works, which had drilled the first salt well; the Lone Star Salt Company, Kleer Salt Works, the first steam powered salt plant; and the Grand Saline Salt Company which later became the Morton Salt Company. Salt mining is not the only industry Grand Saline has ever known. During the late 1920s, the discovery of the nearby Van oil field brought companies that provided needed supplies. In the 1930s Grand Saline had twelve petroleum supply companies and five lumber companies. In the Depression years, local sewing rooms made garments for the poor. During World War II, a worker’s strike at Morton Salt led the town to form the Grand Saline Industrial Foundation to attract new business to town. Their efforts produced clothing manufacturers, sulfur processing and meat packing companies. Grand Saline was also known for its Lone Star Hotel which was, for a brief time, the home of Hollywood starlet Louise Fazenda, the wife of Warner Brothers executive Hal Wallis. Agriculture, farming and ranching have long been a major part of the economic life in Grand Saline as well. Over the years Grand Saline has produced crops such as sweet potatoes and other “truck crops.” A cotton gin built south of town in 1890 marked the beginning of many years of cotton production. Poultry, livestock, dairy products, lumber and an Ice House all played a role in the formation and history of the town. * Grand Saline doesn't have many amenities to offer. It has a Brookshire's, dollar stores, Sonic Drive-In, Subway, electric showers, a few local restaurants and businesses, a roller rink, a sports complex, a few public battle fields, and not much else. Category:Texas Cities